Episode 180
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 181|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:12:41 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guest: Breener Intro: Alex whispering ASMR relay of favorite sounds Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: Stories and Quotes Alex *A circumstance I had to be Matt's mom. *Matt - Like real life. *Alex - Fucking coffee sausage. *Irish question, how drunk are you? *Breener - 10. *Alex - Color Green. Is it true the green Ireland and Orange Ireland? *Breener - Green Catholic, south Republic, North Protestant Union, white is the peace. *Matt - So U2 ended the war forever. *Kate - Bono. *Matt - Bonno is the retarded brother. *Matt - Do you have a mafia? *Breener - I don't know about mafia but we have gangs. We have a place called Stab City. Limerick. *Breener - Dr. Seuss is Irish. We claim everybody. *Kate - It's racism in reverse. Everyone claims you. *Matt - We need an English guy on next week. *Kate - No we tried that for like 3 years. *Matt - I'll find all the times he ever talked so we can fill 15 minutes. *Alex - AHAHAHAH That's really good. (witch laughter) *A circumstance I had to be Matt's mom. *Matt - Like real life? *Alex - Fucking coffee sausage. *I have a serious question. How fucking sick are you answering questions about living in Ireland? *Breener - The thing is I live in Ireland so people don't ask me those questions. I'm happy that episode I was on was Tony's favorite episode. *Alex - Aww I wish it was for a better person. Learning to speak British with Phony Johnson. *Minions why so popular? Simplistic design and spew nonsense. *Matt - I'm depressed, they're fucking everywhere! But it's so big I can't get mad. *Alex - The second you see a 12 year old girl you'll be like fuck this! *Matt - No it's not that. I want to fuck her then I have to think about that entire movie. *Mitch - They're always 12. *Matt - They're always 12! It's nothing but a joke anyway.I would not care because they're cartoons and not real anyway. Am I the only 1 that would fuck Alice in Wonderland? *Mitch - I wouldn't. *Kate - I can see you trying to fuck her but then you're in her ass because it's nonsense. *Matt - When she talks, she sounds like an adult even though she's a child. It confuses me. *Ant Man is a fast talking Thief guy an he's stealing all your jokes. *Matt - My ad holds fast to the comics in the 60's. *Kate - He needs to let go. *Matt - No he just needs to die, but he keeps hanging from the ceiling and he won't stop shitting in my mouth. *Alex - Mark! *Breener - Did you call me Mark WTF? *Alex- I met you when you were 13 WTF. *Kate - It's sad that you listened to us in your formidable years. *Breener - I'm going to film myself jerking off in black an white and call it the greatest art piece ever. *Kate - Schlinder's list but with cum. *Matt - Someday I'll make the video of me jerking off in front of a mirror and then jerking off of a video of me, jerking my self off in the mirror so it's 5 jerking offs. *Matt - I can't make a Patreon official. I'm not filing out a i9. The government will come after us. *Kate - Look the ultimate fate of the show is Random Assault vs. the US government would get so many downloads. Kate We jumped the shark at episode 50. *Alex - We jumped the shark before our best episodes? *Matt - It could be worse. We could be Game Grumps. *Kate - No the people that came to us first came to bad content and awkward tension. We don't have that anymore. We lost our edge. *Alex - Is Maxi-B still around? *Kate - He went to college and now an aviation engineer. Let's do a 180. I'm happy and well adjusted. I have lots of money. I am physically fit. *Mitch - I'm a black guy dating a white woman. *Kate - Oh my god. *Matt - And I have no problem with that... Mitch. *Alex - And I don't care about anything and I'm not stressed and I do nothing. *Kate - I care about everything and soo much. I'm active and I participate. I'm Reilly the Kate *Mitch - That's my favorite Sonic fan character. *Mitch-I don't work on a banner for 2 years only for you to fuck up the show. *Alex - Why is my voice Kate? *Matt - I am 180 Matt. *Alex - I don't know why that's funny. *Matt - I'm 180 Matt. I would never call Breener a Drunk Irish Mic because I'm 180 Matt. *Kate - Or a Potato demon. *Breener - I don't know what a Potato Demon is. *Kate - You fly house to house taking potatoes away causing famine. *Matt - You monster! *They did 1 season of Sons of Anarchy in Ireland but it was filmed in Southern California. *The Birth of a Nation *Everyone is joining our Sodomy Festival. *Breener - We were the first to pass it by National vote. *I didn't know Coughman was black. *Matt - That's why avoid everything west of the Mississippi. *(Matt) You faggot. Shut up I hate the show. *Alex - You're vulgar and mean. *Kate - Whatever cuntfart. *For Vacancy I was the only person there. Made the movie better. *For kids they think Arnold is only a politician. *Alex - Oh my god! That's how people feel about Reagan. Oh fuck! *Mitch you are a fag. That's true. Matt eats ass. Matt The Jew pedophile *Alex - There's a lot of Jew pedophiles in Star Wars. That's like the whole movie. *Matt - Well a Jew pedophile made the movie. *Mitch - Jewbacca. *Alex - God damn it. *Kate - He didn't get the medal because he would have sold the gold. *Matt - He would have hid it in his nose. *Alex - I don't like these jokes. *Matt - Mitch told me he was a secret Jew. He messaged me on Wii U message board. *Mitch - Matt on Miiverse drew a 3 foot tongue licking an asshole of a bear. *Matt - It was supposed to be my cat. *Mitch - I drew a long dick with it being licked like a candy cane. *Matt - I drew a 7 tittied cow and it was Gay marriage that did this. *Mitch - It's like the Pony Express. *Kate - Back then you had to make your own fun. *Matt - Last pic was a gun to my head labeled furry agenda. It's incredibly violent and fun. *No I say water. Hey waiter bring me my waiter. *Mitch - Hey water bring me my waiter. *Matt - I'm sorry, I'm very drank. *You should have kept arguing. *Alex - I'm sticking with English. *Kate - It must be a potato. *Breener - The answer is always potato. *I wish I could call Hollander Cooper a dickhead. *Comedians been making fun of political correctness for the past 25 years. *Fucking talk all over my camel fact! *Kate - I will! *Alex - OMG! Camel fact! Guys it's happening! *Matt - Camel feces so dry it is used as a fuel and their urine is sick as syrup. *Alex - That's amazing. *Mitch - Camel is fucking weird. *Breener - They're space animals. *Kate - Fucking Arabs and the shit they come up with. *Breener - You think they invented the camel. *Alex - If you make another cat barb penis joke I swear. *Matt - Alex only wants to hear a joke a maximum of 5 times. *Mitch - Ask my girlfriend. *Matt - You're both annoying. *Can we edit the IMDB page of the tornado and put it in every movie with a tornado? *They say Lewis Carroll was a pedophile. It's her voice. *Alex - You want to fuck her voice. *Kate- That's ok it's only her voice. *Matt - That's too old young, I don't know what the joke is now. o I like fucking older women or younger women? *Son of a bitch George Lucas. Space JEW. *Le Tran you are really fucking annoying. *Alex - The show would be easier if it was fact fact fact question over. *Matt - That's already this podcast. Play along with Mitch you retard fucking homo. I will get in a fist fight. I'm afraid to fight Alex. *Alex - Why? *Matt - You're fucking nuts. Why won't I watch Too Many Cooks live? *Alex - It's over 11 minutes long. *Breener - Welcome to Cooking with Period Blood with Matt. *Matt - Only the freshest. *Mitch - He would cook with jizz. *Matt - That's the secret ingredient you fucking dick! *Mitch - Now we have to close down the restaurant. *Matt - What's those things? *Mitch - Health inspectors? Iwata took death and made it better. Like all the ones that died in World War 2. World War II 2 the Sequel. (Alex) Never listen to people. Le Tran like fucking garbage. You need to punch Mitch in the mouth. *Mitch - If we get Le to punch Rich RA Brawl. *Matt - Let's just fuck instead. *Mitch - Black Masks. *Matt - Tony Masks. *Kate - No Mitch - We all wear Tony masks so it looks like he's fucking himself. *I'm awesome at my job. It's just everyone else sucks. *Kate - I'm glad you don't have kids. It would be you screaming at the dinner table and your kids don't understand anything. *Matt - No I'd beat the hell out of my kids. *Kate - With what? *Matt - Closed fists. It's okay. I have tiny baby hands. They wouldn't feel it anyway. *Breener - Wooden spoon Irish touchstone. *Matt - I got spanked a couple times but it wasn't anything I didn't want. It was oohh father don't stop. I got spanked when I went back in time. *If you say my name 3 times I appear in front of a mirror and jizz on you. If I told you my real name you would go to a mirror and I would run on empty. *Kate - I know your name if the last 4 years was a lie. *I can't stand my last name when the Greeks are going under. I'm like good. They've cursed me since I was born. *Kate - You should be proud of your Greek heritage. You remind me of Diogenes. *Matt - Who? *Kate - Diogenes was a contemporary of Plato who was an asshole. He lived in a big ceramic jar in the middle of town square and he jerked off in public and walk into Plato's house and stomped mud everywhere. *Matt - Are you fucking serious? *Kate - Legendary Alexander the Great wished to be Diagenes if I wasn't Diogenes was. *Matt - Oh my god, that's me! *Kate - People said please stop jerking off in public if only I can cure my hunger by rubbing my belly. If it were so easy as this. Diogenes goal in life was to troll everyone and piss of Plato. *Matt - Maybe he was an ancestor of mine. I still think philosophy is fucking bullshit. *Alex - Why do you think philosophy is bullshit? Is it because you don't like to think? *Matt - I hate existentialism, I hate absurdism. I hate thinking about things that don't fucking matter. Why do you want to think why a tree is a tree? We have science! *Alex - I like when the show is smart, it's still full of idiots. *Matt - Diogenes is who I wish to be in real life. *Kate- Socrates was put to death because he was so annoying. *Matt - Greece is a country full of fucking trolls. Trolling the world economy. Everyone uncle is dead. I'm Diploddacus. *Kate - You don't get a serious response faggot. *Matt - Bill Cosby is involved in Gamergate. He's a rich black guy. He deserves to die. *Kate- the Press is so detached from reality. *Alex - Mela like the Batman of Gamergate it's not over. *Kate - It's not over! Gamergate will never be over. It's a watchdog group. It's worth combating. The big final boss. *Matt - The president. *Kate - SPJ hearing. We have representatives! Oliver Campbell, Christina Hoff Summers, Milo Yiannopulous. *Matt- Which one of them will be busted for pedophilia which brings down the entire movement? *Kate - We'll see. It was supposed to be a debate but no SJW's came up. I wish some game journalists came out. *Matt - Because they're PR. *Kate - We only come out to a debate if a conclusion is reached before him. Neutral people go pro because anti people are so mean. Mitch *Satoru Iwata died. *Alex - Oh no I made fun of him 2 weeks ago. *Matt - Oh no Kotaku, send me a link to a better site. Rip an Piss. *Mitch - He's going Nintendo Directly to the sky. *Kate - My condolences directerry to you. Prease understand. *Matt - Why couldn't it be Miyamoto? *Alex - Break please. *Matt - To not sound like a true monster, sad that's he's dead and his family probably misses him. I don't miss him. 55 is too fucking young. *Kate- MS and Sony cutting edge graphics at $500. *Alex - The replacement he has doesn't hold bananas like Iwata. *Kate - Nintendo has more fun at E3 than other companies. *Mitch - The only thing to own is a PC and a Wii U. Breener *Kevin Spacey does an excellent Irish accent. *I saw Mitch draw a Crow Bear and that was my first experience with Bioshock. *Fanny is the most popular name for a vagina here. *Kate - After the Civil War people wanted more fanny around. *I'm 19. *Alex - You made it! We can fuck him! *Breener - I got a cramp in my leg. *Alex - Perfect. He's wounded. *Mitch - Would you like to come in the RAPE chamber? *Kate - Did we make where we get RAPE acronyms on purpose or accident? *Mitch - It was a happy accident. Rape isn't good. *Matt - Unless you're Mattress Girl. *Kate - It wards them from the show. Irish is a weird and unusual language. *Alex - Do you speak Gaelic? *Breener - It's called Irish don't say Gaelic. *Alex - Do you speak Analingus? *Breener - Irish fact of the week. *Mitch - With all these facts are we going to rename Did you know Bullshit? Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:Breener